Girl Talk
by roothlace
Summary: Molly and Felicity ...talk...


_Sherlock_ and Arrow don't belong to me.

Hopefully it's not too OOC …enjoy.

**Girl Talk**

Molly Hooper opened the door of her flat and kicked off her shoes. It had been a long day at St. Bart's and she was glad to be home. Sherlock, John and Lestrade had spent a lot of time with her in the morgue that day, and although normally she would have been glad to have spent all that time with Sherlock, today she just couldn't wait to be away from him.

It was a few weeks since he'd 'returned from the dead', and their relationship had changed, now she was too aware of him and he didn't ignore her like he used to, asking her opinion about everything, standing so close to her she could smell his aftershave, touching her, gazing at her a little too long, even Lestrade had finally asked if something was going on between them. Sherlock's answer had been to smile at the other two men mysterious while Molly had blushed deeply.

She made herself a cup of tea and opened her laptop. She needed some serious girl talk and she knew exactly who could help her.

000

Felicity Smoak and Molly Hooper had met online, quite by accident, a few months ago, at a forum comparing classic _Doctor Who_ to the new series, they had gone on to discuss the merits of the animated _Rurouni Kenshin_ series over the live action movie and somehow they had become, well, friends, they chatted when they could about anything and everything that took their fancy.

They really didn't discuss their work; Felicity wasn't really interested in pathology although on a number of occasions she had asked for Molly's help when the vigilantes had come across a case that required that medical expertise, and in turn Molly had benefited greatly from her friend's IT knowledge.

They didn't really discuss their personal relationships, or lack thereof, but they both agreed that it was time to get over unattainable men and start living their lives.

_MH: Thank God it's Friday_

_FS: You always say that. You do have plans for this weekend, though, don't you?_

_MH: Airing the flat, and catching up on my reading_

_FS: Seriously you need a life_

_MH: Said the kettle to the pot_

_FS: I have a life; I'll have you know I'm going to Verdant this evening_

_MH: Isn't that like your office?_

_FS: No it's not. But it is above my other office, so you're right, technically I'm always there so maybe it shouldn't count but tonight I'm actually going clubbing_

_MH: Really?_

_FS: Yes, my friends and I are going to dance the night away_

_MH: At your office. Seems like work to me_

Felicity stopped typing and thought about it for a while, what Molly was saying was actually true, and what Molly didn't know was that the friends she was going clubbing with were actually Oliver and Diggle, they needed her to get close to someone. Arrgh, Felicity thought to herself, I really need to get a life and stop mooning over Oliver especially since he was in a relationship of sorts with Laurel. She had actually thought of refusing but there could not come up with a believable excuse and short of telling Oliver that she didn't want to see him getting cozy with Laurel there was no way she could talk her way out of it; after all, as Diggle pointed out to her, this was the safest undercover work she had ever been asked to do, there was almost no danger involved and she was in familiar territory. The last bit he'd added while smiling mischievously and Felicity had had no choice but to say fine she would do it.

_MH: You there?_

_FS: Yeah_

000

"So, I see you're talking to your friend again."

Molly turned around so quickly she almost got whiplash, and split her tea, and glared at Sherlock who was standing there looking at her.

"Sherlock, you startled me."

"So I see."

"Is there something you needed?" Molly couldn't help being rude. The man had sneaked up on her just when she was finally telling Felicity about him.

"No," Sherlock smiled, "just came by to use the lab."

"Okay." She waited for him to go and sit at his usual spot.

"So, things have finally quieted down in Starling City," he said as he pulled off his gloves and replaced them with surgical ones.

"What?"

"Isn't that Felicity?"

"What?" Molly asked again. "I mean, how did you know that I was writing to anyone, in Starling City of all places and that her name is Felicity?"

Sherlock gave her a look that said, 'you don't really want me to answer that, do you?', and said instead, "tell you friend that I'm very impressed with the work they're doing?"

"Work they're doing?" Molly asked. "Which work?"

Molly knew that Felicity worked with some charitable group with Oliver Queen, and that he'd loaned some space below his club Verdant.

"The Hood," Sherlock said. "He's really rebuilding the city."

The Hood? What was Sherlock going on about? Felicity didn't work with the Hood. She was in IT and she worked with Queen Consolidated.

Sherlock eyed her impatiently and said, "You didn't know that your friend was working with the vigilante known as the Hood?"

Molly shook her head, of course, she knew about the vigilante in Starling City and more so now that she actually had a friend there but she it had never even crossed her mind that Felicity would be working so closely with him.

"Next you're going to tell me that you know the identity of this Hood character," Molly told Sherlock.

Sherlock just stared at her for a moment; and he took a slide out of the container and put it under the microscope. "You don't happen to have some biscuits lying around, do you?"

Molly nodded, she had been about to get herself another cup of tea as well, so she would get both of them some tea and digestive biscuits. Felicity was working with the Hood; it couldn't be, could it?

She went back to her computer and wrote to Felicity.

_MH: Oliver Queen's the Hood, isn't he?_

000


End file.
